


New Beginnings

by Fandom_Trash27



Series: My children [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash27/pseuds/Fandom_Trash27
Summary: Frisk meets Sans and Papyrus for the first time.





	New Beginnings

Frisk wrapped their arms around themselves and shivered, they didn't know it was gonna be cold like this. 'Maybe I should've asked Toriel for a jacket,' They thought to themselves as they walked through the forest. Frisk's expression immediately changed into a sad one at the thought of Toriel. They had barely left the ruins, but they missed her dearly already. She was the first person in a long time that showed kindness to them. 

Before they had climbed Mtt.Ebott, people were rarely kind to Frisk. Everyone in town had considered Frisk to be a freak since they didn't talk. But the thing is, Frisk couldn't talk. They were mute. No matter how many times Frisk had tried to explain that to them, it never works. It probably doesn't help that no one in town knew sign language. Frisk stopped to examine a tree branch. (It's a tough looking branch.) (It's too heavy to pick up.)

**SNAP**

The sound rang through Frisk's ears, they turned around to see the branch broken. Frisk's heart started pounding. 'I'm sure it was nothing,' Frisk thought, trying to calm themselves down. They continued on till they got to a fence of some sort. Or at least Frisk thought it was supposed to be a fence. The bars were too wide though, so it wouldn't stop anybody. Frisk started shaking in fear as they heard footsteps behind them.

" H u m a n. don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand ," Frisk compiled and 

**WHOOOOOOOOSH**

"heheh... the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny. anyways, you're a human, right? that's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but. . . y'know. . . i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, papyrus. . . he's a human-hunting FANATIC. hey, actually I think that's him  over there. i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah go right through, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone ," Sans said.

They both walked forward through the gate and stopped near some kind of station and an odd looking lamp.

" quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp, " Sans ushered. Frisk did exactly what he asked and was surprised to see that it was shaped like them. They did find that a little creepy though. Suddenly, a taller skeleton wearing some kind of armor came marching over to Sans. 

" sup, bro ?" Sans asked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T CALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?” Papyrus exclaimed. 

“ staring at this lamp, it’s really cool. Do you wanna look? ” Sans replied. Frisk’s breath hitched.  _ ‘Would Sans give me away?’  _ Frisk wondered in horror. 

“NO!!,” Frisk let out the breath they were holding., “ I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. . . WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT. . . RECOGNITION. . . I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!” Papyrus exclaimed.

‘ _ Royal guard? Uh-oh, they sound like trouble,’  _ Frisk thought as they continued to listen to Sans and Papyrus conversation. “PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, “FRIEND?” I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING.” Frisk started to silently giggle at Papyrus day dream. It sounded kinda funny.  Sans and Papyrus’s conversation went on for a while, until Papyrus, after telling Sans a skeleton pun, left to go “recalibrate his puzzles.”

“ ok, you can come out now,”  Sans called out. Frisk gladly came out from behind the lamp. They were starting to get a little fidgety from sitting still for so long.

“you oughta get going,” Sans told Friisk. “he might come back. . .  and if he does. . . you’ll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.” Frisk nodded. Before they left, they went to explore the area a bit. There wasn’t much. ‘ _Just a conveniently shaped lamp,’_ Frisk thought to themselves as they walked up to what looked like a mini hut. ‘I _t’s some sort of checkpoint or sentry-station. But there are bottles of ketchup, mustard and relish sitting inside _. . ._ I wonder if the person who sits here sells hot dogs’ _ Frisk wondered after looking inside the mini hut.

Just as Fisk was about to move on to the next area, Sans called out to them again. “ actually, hey. . . hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?”  He asked. Frisk nodded and Sans continued on. “ i was thinking. . . my brother’s been kind of down lately. he’s never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day. don’t worry, he’s not dangerous, even if he tries to be. ” 

Frisk smiled and nodded in agreement and Sans’s grin seemed to grow a little bigger. Well, maybe it didn’t, but he did seem friendlier. “ thanks a million. i’ll be up ahead,”  Sans said. He then proceeded to… walk in the other direction, where the ruins were. Frisk was curious as to where Sans was going, as there was nothing over there but the door to the ruins, which was locked. They walked over there til they got the doors of the ruins, but Sans was nowhere to be seen. Frisk looked around in confusion.  _ ‘It’s like he teleported,’  _ They thought as they walked back to the area with the lamp and sentry-station. As Frisk walked past the sentry-station, they saw the same glowing star they saw in the ruins.

(The convenience of that lamp still fills you with determination) 

Fisk LV1 25:05

Snowden - Box Road

File saved.

Frisk shrugged off the weirdness of it and continued on. They would think about it later. ‘ _ I wonder if I can actually trust those two. . . They seem nice enough,’  _ Frisk thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: On the Google Docs version of this, every time Sans talked, I would change the font to Comic Sans


End file.
